


A not so pleasant walk in the park

by Zoya113



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Dad figure hidgens, Gen, car crash tw??, emetophobia tw, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113
Summary: Hidgens and Emma’s walk in the park goes wrong when someone nearly crashes their car straight into them





	A not so pleasant walk in the park

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I skipped day 4 yesterday for my own stuff so here’s a repeat the prompt was human shield ! 
> 
> emetophobia tw and strong language !

“Well yeah, you’re a ‘paying customer’ but you’re only paying 5.50, so you aren’t really entitled to much, you know?” Emma always spoke with such frustrated passion that Hidgens adored. 

“You don’t get the best customers, do you?” 

“No! He was really pulling out every trick in the book. He didn’t even get a coffee in the end so he wasn’t really a paying customer. Just an asshole.” Emma raised one hand to her forehead to shade her eyes from the dappled sun that filtered through the park trees. 

“I had a student a bit like that once,” Hidgens strolled along with one hand over Emma’s shoulder and the other crosses behind his back. “I think I spent weeks explaining to him that the input of the Calvin cycle is 12 H2O molecules into the grana and 6 O2 molecules out, because he was getting it confused with the Light independent stage in the stroma but he’d refuse to see reason and- oh, dear?” He looked down at her. 

“You lost me, man. Krebs cycle, Calvin cycle, don’t get it. My understanding of any sort of cycle stops at the time I learnt about the rain cycle from the muppets or some shit when I was six.”

“Emma it’s on the exam.” 

“Well, that’s going to be a problem for future me. Right now we’re walking in the park and I don’t need any sort of molecule or NADPH, the Krebs cycle is my number one enemy, Professor. It’ll never get in my head.” She stopped in her tracks to boot a rock across the path. “No biology talk in the park, okay?” 

He chuckled, pulling her in with his arm to bump her into his side teasingly. “No biology talk in the park, you have my word. But I said nothing about Biology talk outside of the park which is unfortunate for you because have a look!” He tilted his head at the cross walk up ahead. 

“If you mention anything about the Krebs cycle my ears are blocked!” She joked. “I’ll learn before the exam. Promise,” she looked up at him with wide eyes. “Will you help me though?”

“After work,” he patted his shoulder with the hand still resting there. “Your break is nearly over. I’ll walk you back.”

“Aww, thanks Hidgens. I hope you enjoyed the shitty yet free coffee,” she grinned.

“It’s more about the company you keep,” he nodded. “It was lovely for you to take a moment off for a chat.”

“Nah, I’ve got all the time for you Hidgens. Just ask.” She smacked her hand down on the pedestrian crossing button. “Although I don’t have all the time for this crossing.” She smacked the button again. “I gotta huff it back to work in like five minutes.” She glanced down at her wrist despite the fact she never wore a watch. “Oh! It’s green, let’s go!” She was only two steps across the road when the howling of a car horn overtook their pleasant chatter. 

Emma froze in place, her eyes widening and her heart skipping a beat. 

A fancy, black car was coming barrelling down the road towards them, screaming on its horn. 

Emma didn’t scream, but she didn’t move either. Her feet were rooted to the ground and as the car continued racing forward her only reaction was to cross one arm in front of her face and hold the other out to her side to make sure Hidgens was behind her. 

Hidgens made some attempt to move her, pushing on the shoulder he was holding to try and pull her off the road but her head told her there was no time. She only stumbled one step to the side to make sure he was safe behind her.

The car came to an abrupt, screeching stop seconds from the cross roads.

Emma’s eyes were shut tight but she could feel the hot air coming off the hood.

“Emma?” Hidgens said quietly. “Emma, come on.” 

But her body wasn’t going to move just yet.  
“Holy fucking shit,” Emma breathed. 

The driver rolled down his window and exchanged some loud words with Hidgens, but Emma couldn’t make out a single thing. 

Adrenalin was washing off her in waves, she felt like she was melting into the ground. Her heart must’ve been going at well over two hundred beats per minute and it was almost nauseating to have it come crashing back down.

“Emma,” Hidgens tried again. “Come on, off the road.” 

“Ahh shiiit,” Emma let herself lean back into Hidgens’ chest but her brain wasn’t quite communicating with her legs just yet and collapsed the second she made contact with him. 

“Careful!” He grabbed her arms before she could fall. “Careful, come on. No ones hurt. Off the road. The crossing light has gone red, let’s hurry.” He slipped one of her hands over his shoulder to help walk her off the road. “Emma?” He checked again to see if she was responding. 

“Ahh!” It wasn’t quite a scream nor a gasp, rather an excuse to release the air burning in her lungs. “Shit! Holy shit! Holy fucking shit man! What the fuck was that!” 

“Dear, we’re all safe. That’s why I tell you to wait a second before crossing the road.”

“What an asshole! Does he not know how to drive? I want to see his fucking license! I want him arrested. I want a fucking apology!” She swung one fist at the open air as the car drove off again. 

“Calm down, calm down Emma. We’re all safe okay? Yes, that was some awful behaviour. I’m not pleased with him myself.”

“He nearly-!” She couldn’t even finish her sentence. She put a hand to her dry throat. “He nearly hit us. With his car. We could’ve...” she curled over as a sick feeling hit her gut. “Oooh!”

“I know. I saw it happen. You’re looking very sick. Are you breathing alright?” He rested both hands on her upper arms, giving them a comforting rub. “Just in and out.” He made an exaggerated breathing movement for her to follow. 

“Alright, Alright. I’m breathing. I’m all calm, promise. I’m really calm now. Wow.” She let out a loud exhale and shuddered. “Ah fuck!”

“You froze!” He reminded her.

“Yeah!”

“You put yourself between me and the car Emma, even though-“ 

“Piss fucking terrified of cars? Yeah.” Emma took in another deep breath, waiting for her senses to come back to her and the ringing in her ears to go away. She shuddered again. “Well I couldn’t let him hit you.”

“Well I appreciate that it was your first reaction but let me do that next time, okay? How could I live with myself if I let a car hit you?” He gave her arms a squeeze. “Although let’s hope there won’t be another time. How are you feeling?” 

She let out a long, pained groan. “I’m not going to sleep tonight. Not at all. Shitty fucking driver. Shitty fucking awful driver.” She grabbed his hand, pulling them back on the path to Beanies at a faster pace this time. “Come on. We’ve got to get back to work. Shitty awful fucking driver.” 

He drew a concerned hand over her pale cheek. “Emma I don’t think it matters if you’re a few minutes late. You were nearly in an accident, I can vouch for you. Take it slow, you must be feeling sick,” he tried to slow her down but that only lead to her pulling on his hand to keep him moving.

“Yeah I know, that’s my point! I’m not racing back to make any sort of coffee. I have to throw up.”


End file.
